What the Future Brings
by Ai-White-Rabbit
Summary: War, death, struggle, love, heartbreak…while all of these things are tangled in the Web of Life, people find that they can shape their own futures. Thus, bringing everlasting happiness into their lives and others.[ZukoxOC : OCxOC : love triangle]
1. Through the Earth Kingdom

**What the Future Brings**

A compelling story based off of a role-play I did with some friends. Big thanks to all of my friends who did this rp with me! Great job guys!! Mucho luv!

-

In this tale, a group of people will meet, and find that they complete each other's existence. War, death, struggle, love, heartbreak…while all of these things are tangled in the Web of Life, people find that they can shape their own futures. Thus, brining ever-lasting happiness into their lives and others. (ZukoxOC/OCxOC - love triangle)

-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from "Avatar the Last Airbender". All material belongs to the respected Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Ai-W.R.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Through the Earth Kingdom**

Walk through the Earth Kingdom, view the sights. Step lightly though, the Fire Nation is occupying it for now...

Hidden beneath the tightly woven straw hat that usually protected him from the elements the hat was now being used for a disguise of sorts. The eyes of the fugitive simply watched the slow, weary gait that he chose to stride. Every so often he would give a quick glance around giving no time for any rubber-neckers to identify him as Prince Zuko, the disgraceful son of Fire Lord Ozai.

A mid-day sun pounded upon the heads of everyone who walked along. Even the stern and disciplined Fire Benders that occupied most of the area were bending over periodically to drink from their canteens and pat the sweat off their foreheads. Zuko watched all this like a hawk, barely paying attention to the animal that trailed behind via a worn pair of leather strips.

Zuko was heading into town, regardless of the danger to get better medicine than the silly herbal remedies that Iroh kept insisting on using. The wounds his Uncle has sustained from Azula were still causing the old man pain, and the bull-headed nephew wouldn't allow such a thing to slow them down. "_Tea, leaves, and plants won't do anything for the ignorant man!"_ He thought while he made his way to the nearest pharmacy that he had heard about from a traveling merchant.

When human footfalls were heard either behind him or to the left of his almost blind eye, the hairs on his neck would raise and his muscles would tense. The paranoid boy felt like this walk was an eternity and wanted to get past all these Fire Nation allies before _something_ happened.

Perhaps Zuko was over-reacting. Perhaps no one at all would talk to him or come between him and the pharmacy. Or, perhaps not.

The sun beamed down on Iykoni as she made her way through the marketplace. She waved the collar of her dress to cool her neck. If she knew it was going to be this hot, she wouldn't have worn this long dress! Iykoni just left a fruit vender, carrying two slightly heavy bags. The one in her left hand contained five peaches and the one in her right hand contained a cantaloupe. She shifted the bag of peaches to her right hand in order to wipe sweat from her forehead. "Its so hot," she breathed, trying to move a few bangs from her face. Iykoni was just passing the pharmacy, when she stopped. _"Oh, that's right; I need to get Aunt Lin's medicine."_ She sighed heavily as she tiredly walked up behind Zuko.

The usual scan of the area ensued, this time bringing in the sight of a girl, two Fire Nation guards laughing amongst themselves, and a dog. The usual, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that was a bit nerve-raking was the moment the girl escaped his field of vision. It was a young, teenage girl though. Like all other girls she was weak and stupid. Emotions unchanging, Zuko forgot about the girl and went about his merry way.

Closing her eyes for a moment to relax them from the sun's rays, caused Iykoni to bump into the banished boy. "Ah, excuse me," she said.

Stumbling forward, narrowing his eyes in an built-up amount of temper that had been wanting to escape all day the boy spun around instinctively throwing a warning shot of flame from his fist. The bellowing cry he had sounded would have alerted any passer-byers making Zuko give a low growl, furious with himself that he blew his own cover.

"Watch where you're going!" Shouting at the top of his lungs at Iykoni the prince scowled with a venom at the girl, tugging the lead line of the ostrich-horse signaling it to walk forward. The beast gave an angry grunt tugging back with the same aggression that Zuko had used.

"Come on!" Storming away with the ostrich-horse in tow, he had looked up to get a view of anyone who had watched the tantrum that the prince had thrown. Still the animal fought back, jerking it's head back refusing to be pulled. Zuko ignored this, just dragging the over-sized bird, growling, walking with gritted teeth and a furrowed brow the whole way.

The Fire Nation warriors seemed to have move on to other business. Close call. If they had seen Zuko, who knows what would've happen. For now, Zuko has his back turned to the girl, still heading toward the pharmacy which was only a few meters away.

Iykoni stood, a bit agitated from the boy's tone. She held her tongue to avoid an argument and slowly walked up behind Zuko, wiping more perspiration from her face. "I guess this heat is making everyone tense," she muttered. She continued to follow behind Zuko as they both walked up to the pharmacy window.

Iykoni sighed and thought, _"I hope Aunt Lin will be okay; looks like the stress of a baby has taken a toll on her."_

The pharmacy consultant greeted Zuko. A plain stare met the women's fake smile and greeting forcing the women to frown and ask what her customer wanted. "Vera Oil and your best Cooling Gel." No gesture of mannerism or thanks was given to the pharmacy consultant, only the exchange of a two bronze coins for the items. Iykoni was curious to get a good look at the prince's face, but restrained herself. She took her water pouch out of the bag strapped around her shoulder and took a drink.

Zuko's ostrich-horse watched Iykoni, and stretched it's neck out to her water pouch. A soft purr emitted from the animal's throat. "Oh, are you thirsty?" She poured some water into the palm of her hand and held it up to the animal's beak. The creature lowered its beak and began lapping up the water with it's tongue. Iykoni smiled at the animal's cute gesture.

Taking the small sack that was handed to the boy and throwing it over his shoulder for easy carry, Zuko turned to find something rather surprising. Raising a brow at the girl who had bumped into him only moments before, Zuko watched as the bird lapped up the water, hydrating itself for the long ride back to camp. On one side of the prince's mind he was furious with the girl for even getting near the ostrich-horse, basically insulting Zuko that he did not take care of the beast. Yet, on the other side, he was thankful that he would be able to spend one less bronze piece for fresh water when the time came.

"_Who is this girl?"_ He thought, suspecting that she was a spy of sort. "_Azula is likely playing a trick on me. Trying to make me drop my guard to a little girl just to play with my head. I hate her!"_ For a moment, his facial muscles tensed displaying his inner emotions before resetting back to the cool, plain scowl.

Noticing that Zuko had turned towards her, Iykoni asked, "What? Do you want some water to?"

Taking a small, precautionary step back when the girl offered the water, a disgusted expression was given to the girl. Granted, the girl would only be able to see the bridge of Zuko's nose and lower. He wasn't that much of a fool to let an Earth Nation girl, enemies of the Fire Nation, see him.

Then Iykoni realized, what would a civilian be doing walking around with an ostrich-horse and wearing ragged clothing? She spoke to Zuko in a hushed voice, "Looks like you're not from around here…I suggest you leave soon - you don't want to get caught up when the Fire Nation starts taxing." Iykoni felt as if she was talking to a brick wall, but it didn't matter as long as she could help someone.

Again, his scowl tensed. The Fire Nation taxing this town? What was his father thinking? It was enough to take the people over, but what did his father need with more riches than he already had?

Pulling the ostrich-horse away from the water even though it pleaded to drink more, Zuko snapped with his back turned to the girl. "I'm fine. I was just leaving, girl." His patience was wearing thin. All Zuko wanted to do was get his Uncle healed so they could continue training, and tracking the Avatar.

Iykoni became disgusted at Zuko's comment. _"Hmph, he's so arrogant."_ She put the water pouch back in her bag and shifted the grocery bags to her left hand; her right hand was growing tired. Her patients too were growing thin; it was way too hot to start arguing with some guy. "I _do_ have a name, you know," she informed. "Humph." He scoffed, giving a small smirk at the impatience the girl displayed. Oblivious to the fact that he had disrespected her, the prince wasn't expecting what she would say next.

She patted the ostrich horse's neck and said, "Lovely animal...See ya', _boy_." She carelessly waved Zuko off with her hand as she went up to the pharmacy consultant. How dare this commoner address Prince Zuko as a simple boy! Bringing up the right side of his lip to show a canine the boy had half the will to put the girl back in her place at that very moment. The only thing that stopped him from going into a fit was the conversation that ensued in front of him.

The woman smiled at the sight of the teenage girl before her, "Oh, Iykoni! Good to see you. How's the baby?"

"She's fine. But my aunt needs more Mokia Seeds. She's still having back pain."

His expression relaxed at the mention of the reason for the girls visit to the city. So life still went on as normal? Seemed a war wouldn't stop such a thing as that. Zuko never really been in close range of anyone younger than five. The only baby he knew of was when Azula was born and he thought he could be the strong big brother from then on. Shows how right he was.

The woman went to the back and retrieved the medicine, "Here." Iykoni handed the woman four bronze coins and placed the small bag of seeds into her purse. "I'll be on my way," Iykoni smiled. When the girl turned away, the boy turned away as well, only to stop in his tracks when he saw the guards. Thinking quickly, Zuko moved the animal so that it was to the left, blocking the guards from examining the weary wanderer. Now the ostrich-horse was between Zuko and Iykoni. The three Fire Nation soldiers were passing by, talking amongst themselves. One looked over at Zuko, to see why he was trying to conceal himself. "Hey!" Iykoni called. The men turned to her. "I think I saw someone trying to steal your Rhinos." The soldiers glanced at each other and headed in the direction that the girl pointed to.

Waiting a while to gain a safe distance between them and the guards, the prince finally spoke in a stern tone. "For watering my animal and providing distraction to the guards I can only help but wonder what you want in return." Finally, eye contact. Zuko looked over the saddle of the animal to acknowledge the girl with his permanently squinted, left eye.

For now, Zuko could only wonder what the girl wanted. He hoped it was nothing enormous, because the little money he had barely sufficed for the medicine and Iroh was waiting for his nephew to return before sundown.

Iykoni caught a glimpse of his scarred eye, but kept her suspicions to herself. "Want? I don't want anything," she shrugged. _Doubtful._ Everyone wanted something in return for any gesture given to another person. No one was ever nice just because, they always had a hidden agenda. Well, that was the war state of mind that instilled such a thought in the young prince. Perhaps people did do nice things for others just "because", but Zuko couldn't see why anyone would waste their time doing that. It was ridiculous.

She scratched her eyebrow, "Well, I do but, it'll never happen. It only happens in stories." This was baffling. 'Only happens in stories'? This girl really did have her head in the clouds. No wonder the Earth Nation was so easy to take over for his 'former' army. All it's residents were to busy having story time and dreaming about those stories. How foolish.

Then, a thought had entered Iykoni's mind. "However..."She walked up to Zuko, "Could you carry these two bags for me back to my house? I don't live too far from here. And in return, I'll provide you with my hospitality."

She awaited his reply while still trying to sort out the reason behind the mark on the boy's eye. She sighed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

The animal perked up when Iykoni stopped Zuko from walking any farther. It's massive claw quickly scratched an itchy spot somewhere behind it's ear, putting it's foot back down before losing it's balance. Moving it's head towards the girl it blinked, purring, asking for a little assistance in it's scratching. Iykoni scratched behind the ostrich-horse's ear and it let out a satisfying purr.

Without a change in expression he nodded, taking the bags from the girl, putting the heaviest one on the saddle of the ostrich-horse and then slinging the other bag with his own over his shoulder. It didn't take much brain power that this meant 'Yes' and that Zuko would indeed escort the girl home.

This was only in exchange for the girls' action in distracting the guards. By no means was Zuko being helpful because he wanted to, hell all he wanted to do was return back to Iroh so he could get away from this dirty village.

"Where is your home and what is your name, girl-I mean ma'am."

Iykoni rubbed the palm of her bandaged right hand. She had cut herself on a sharp rock two days ago, while she was training. She was relieved that she didn't have to carry those bags anymore. When Zuko had caught sight of Iykoni's hands, his face actually had a twinge of concern on it. She was probably in pain. That was agitating the boy, that such a kind person, even if she was a Earth Nation girl was in assumed pain.

"My name is Iykoni. What's yours?" She took a moment to think over her words, "Ah, but, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I'll just have to call you 'Mystery Boy'" She smirked. He let out a uncomfortable groan when the girl wanted to call him the demeaning 'Mystery Boy. Thinking it over for a moment if he should or shouldn't, the prince murmured, "Zuko." No more to it. It wasn't exactly a common name, so the girl couldn't possibly recognize him in any way. Besides, she was just a peasant who had no need to turn in a traitor.

"Anyway, follow me." She led the boy and the animal down a path that led to an area that was littered with dandelions.

Obediently he followed without a word only looking back and forth for anyone that may have been watching the two. It was disturbing to see a few homeless people on the sides of the streets and deep within alleyways. "_How do people live like this?"_ Sure, Zuko and his uncle had been living in similar conditions like the grungy homeless for a few months, but for their whole lives? That would be true hell.

They walked down the path and found rows of houses a few feet away. "We're almost there," Iykoni informed. "That's it," she pointed to a house with a garden of tomatoes and bell peppers out front. When they reached the front steps to the deck, Iykoni faced Zuko and said that he could leave his animal here.

Releasing the reins of the animal, he swiftly tied the ends to the make-shift hitch post that was really a railing to the house's porch. Following the girl inside, he continuously re-thought if this was a smart idea. Iroh wouldn't miss him for a half an hour or so more, would he? Perhaps Zuko could actually get a decent meal for once in a long time.

Iykoni slid open the front doors and stepped into the quiet house. "Mom?" the girl called, but no one answered. She shrugged and pointed out a table where Zuko could sit the bags. "I'll get you some water." She dashed to the kitchen and poured water from a cool jug into a smooth, rock-carved cup. She handed the boy his drink and pulled out a cushion for him to sit on in the dining area.

_Disgusting._ Even the houses weren't much cleaner than the homeless Earth Nation men and women. Zuko hadn't ever noticed how much others suffered in poverty until he and his uncle had become wanderers. These sights only pushed him further to capture the Avatar and return back to his rightful throne as Prince Zuko.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a sec?" Iykoni bowed and ran into another room toward the back. It was her aunt's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and a woman's voice from the other side called, "Come in." Iykoni slid the door open and saw her aunt changing Baby Kali's diaper.

"Where's Mom and Uncle Sonji?" Iykoni questioned. "They went out to get parts for the baby's crib. The store clerk said that they restocked this week," Aunt Lin replied, not averting her eyes from her work. "Oh, I got your medicine!" Iykoni informed. Her aunt smiled, "Thank you, dear." Iykoni placed the medicine on a dresser and said, "I have a guest over, but only temporary." She wiggled one of the baby's toes and made her giggle. "Alright," said Aunt Lin, finishing her job. "I'd like to meet this boy." Iykoni shrugged as she reached to pick up her baby cousin, "Okay."

Setting down the bags, Zuko looked up to hear the small talk that had occurred among Iykoni and her Aunt who hid behind the door. Surprised at what they said, the only thing that raised the hair on his neck once more was when her aunt wanted to meet their 'guest'.

When Iykoni returned, he took a step back and mumbled, "Thank you for before. Perhaps I should go now, I wouldn't want to inconvenience your, um, aunt. I'd only cause her and the young one more stress with my presence." Zuko motioned for the door, but something held him back from leaving.

**End of chapter 1**

**Reviews please! I know it may seem a tad bit slow, but trust me, this story will be worth reading. I just don't want anyone to get discouraged. (Or maybe I'm being too worried? )**


	2. An Asassian Appears

**What the Future Brings**

Things start heating up now that an asassian has come for Zuko. Looks like she's out for the bounty on his head.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: An Asassian Appears**

Miharu was walking through a sea of Dandelions, with only a little butterfly as her company, holding onto a small bag draped over her right shoulder. She stopped and let out a sigh of discomfort. "This heat is horrible. I have to find some shade before I continue" Miharu said to herself, squinting her eyes. But, something that she saw made her frown.

"What kind of animal is that" Miharu asked herself as she walked up to a house with a huge 'bird-like' creature tied to the deck. She tilted her head in awe as she saw it react like a chicken. She smirked and said "it's a chicken". Just then, Miharu ducked below an open window as she heard voices coming from inside the little house. She moved ever so gracefully to the side of the window and peeked in.

_'"wonder whose house this is" , _she asked herself as she spotted a teenager about her age standing near the door. Her eyes widened and she dropped her jaw. _"It's that banished prince! Prince Zuko", _he whispered under her breath. Miharu felt her heart pumping faster and faster. _"He's an outlaw. He could be worth lots." _She peeked inside the house again to see what was now happening.

Iykoni excused herself from her aunt and faced Zuko outside of the room, with her cousin in her arms. "Oh no, its alright, I assure you. Besides, you need to eat something before you go."

Sitting himself down at the low table, it was decided not to turn down hospitality when it was so generously offered. Old habits died hard when Zuko was seen sitting as if he were at a royal banquet at the table. His hands folded in his lap and his hat taken off and neatly placed aside, anyone could tell by his manners that he was no one of a commoners class.

Iykoni smiled as she stepped closer to the boy. "This is my baby cousin, Kali. She's about to make a year old next week." Kali looked up at Zuko with big, hazel eyes. She reached out for him with her little, chubby arms. The teenage girl giggled, "Oh, I think she wants you to hold her...Here," she handed the boy the baby. "Mind her head." "Uh, I-" Too late, Prince Zuko now had an infant in his hands. "_What exactly do I do with...it?"_ Looking at the 'it' with a light grimace that mixed with surprise, disgust and confusion he held the baby with unsure hands.

Baby Kali made little cooing noises and placed her little hands on Zuko's face. "I'm going to be like a big sister to her." Iykoni's mind trailed off as she gently rubbed her cousin's head.

Looking at the baby, it smiled wide, giggling a bit and then reaching out to touch Zuko's face. This was an...odd situation. The pampered prince has never had to deal with children, not alone infants. The right hand of the child caressed his scar, which felt rather odd seeing as the skin didn't have much feeling left in it. Pulling back after only a moment of that, the boy stilled seemed rather confused what to do with the child. Actually, he looked like a bumbling fool with a foreign 'thing'. Setting the baby into his lap, keeping it under control with his gentle, but firm grip Zuko muttered to the baby, "I sure hope I wasn't like you when I was a child."

"I'll get you something to eat. My aunt will be with us shortly." Iykoni picked up the grocery bags and went into the kitchen. She washed off the peaches and stored the cantaloupe in an ice box. There were two pots on the stove from that morning's breakfast. It was rice and beef curry. Iykoni began heating the food and even scrambled two eggs. She took out a small chopping board and sliced pieces of cauliflower. She had to take a moment to rest her hand because it was aching from the wound.

When everything was ready, Iykoni pulled out a big plate and placed the food on it in a neat fashion. She entered the room and sat the food on the table in front of Zuko. She also sat a pair of chopsticks, wrapped in a napkin, next to the plate. Iykoni took her spot on a cushion across from him. "I apologize if I'm being a bit forceful on having you here...I haven't had much company lately."

During that entire period of time Zuko had been listening to Iykoni. He was more than surprised that she had actually made a meal for him. It would be pleasant to have a warm meal that was properly prepared instead of a fish that had been stabbed, cooked, and then eaten. Zuko just felt she shouldn't go through the trouble.

Iykoni's aunt finally walked into the room. She was a bit thick from having to put on weight for the baby. She was about 5'6'' and wore a long white dress with sleeves that reached her elbows. Her skin was light brown, she had rosy cheeks, and her hair hung down to the mid-section of her back. It was almost jet black and was tied on the end with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were the same as Kali's. She looked quite lovely, but the stress of a baby shone on her tired face. When Zuko looked up to see the girl's aunt walk into the room, he frowned. "_She looks like mother…"_ Indeed. Well, at least her hair and that warm smile reminded him of his late mother.

"Auntie, this is Zuko - Zuko, this is Aunt Lin." The aunt greeted the boy with a pleasant smile, "Nice to have you here. I hope Iykoni hasn't caused you any trouble." Tilting his head forward in a bow that simply greeted the women, he spoke. "Nice to meet you. Your niece has been very kind to me. She had been no trouble at all." In his classic flat tone he spoke, and that tone nor his expression changed when the baby began to crawl back to Iykoni.

"_Good riddance,"_ Zuko thought harshly as the infant crawled away.

Aunt Lin sat next to her teenage niece. A slight groan emitted from her throat, from the pain in her back. "So, Zuko, looks like you're a traveler, right? Where are you headed? Are you by yourself?" He nodded, reassuring Aunt Lin that he was indeed a traveler. "I'm not headed anywhere in particular, I simply wander with my uncle." Half truth, but Zuko knew his boundaries when it came to addressing his personal life.

The ostrich horse outside, squawked. Baby Kali heard it and crawled out of Iykoni's lap and over to the window. Iykoni felt the child stir, "Hm? Kali, you silly girl! Come here!" She caught the infant before she managed to climb up a small stool. Iykoni heard the animal make more noise and peeked her head out the window. She thought she saw something move. Iykoni simply shrugged it off and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll pack some food for you before I forget," she called to Zuko, her voice echoing from the doorway. "I'll fill your water pouch too," she added.

Looking over to where Iykoni's voice originated from, he called, "Thank you very much." These people actually had food to spare for a passer-byer? Zuko didn't understand it.

Aunt Lin smiled as she watched Iykoni leave, "She's a good young lady. Works hard and barely complains." She turned back to Zuko, "Iykoni's always talked about traveling, but I don't know if she could handle it." He nodded in agreement when the women addressed him once more. "Yes, it would be hard for anyone her age to survive alone as a traveler..." Trailing off, he lost interest suddenly in speaking.

Iykoni returned to the room with a sack of food. "I packed you some rice, bread, potatoes, fruit, and vegetables. I can easily buy more, so don't worry." Iykoni interrupted Zuko's sentence, but the interruption was greatly accepted. Standing up when he was handed the food and water, Zuko walked a few steps before turning back to Aunt Lin and Iykoni. Kali suddenly started crying. "Oh dear, she must be hungry," Aunt Lin rose to her feet and Iykoni handed her the baby. "Take care, Zuko. I hope you'll have safe travels." She bowed slightly and retired to her bedroom. Iykoni laced her fingers behind her head and said, "Well, I guess you have to be on your way. Be careful, okay?"

"I will. Thank you very much and take care." Tilting his head once more in a bow, the prince turned his back, heading out the door of the house.

Miharu quickly turned her attention to the door of the house. The teenage boy that she had been spying on was now out of the house. Miharu smirked at this. _'This could seem interesting' _she thought to herself as she slowly reached for her dagger strapped to her thigh, the metal twinkling in the sun. Out of the corner of Zuko's left eye, a blurry figure was made out, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. Miharu ducked down even lower as she saw that he had stopped walking. _'He must know that I'm here' _she thought to herself, her smirk slowly slipping from her face. She laid down the bag that she was holding with her other hand, and took out a small crimson brooch, and placed it within one of her pockets. Miharu then, stood up and started to run towards the 'outlaw'. "You are so mine" Miharu said under her breath as she jumped up into the air, once she was within range.

His eye went wide not in total fear, but more in surprise. At first when he walked out of the house Zuko had thought it was simply a bag or a log which he had not seen before he entered the household. Yet, now it was perfectly clear what, or should we say _who_ it was that had caught his attention.

Miharu swiftly stuck her hand inside the pocket with the brooch, and pressed the jewel. Razors appeared on all sides of the brooch, and once done, she threw it straight at him. She was fast, they both knew it. He had turned gracefully to meet the women's stare head on, spreading out his stance into a offensive position out of instinct. The brooch confused him, but only for a seconds time. Razors out, cutting through the air toward the boy a hand swat the pest to the side. Though one of the points of the razors had nicked his index finger, it was nothing.

The mental process had no time to waste on piety thoughts such as 'Who was she?', and 'What did she want?'. Oh, no. Mind was in tactics mode now.

Turning to meet the women's deadly gaze once more, Zuko sprang forward, Axe kicking the air bringing down the foot so hard that flame would ignite the air around the blow, spreading out toward the assassin. It wasn't meant to really hurt the attacker, only cause her to back off for the time being.

Zuko had jumped back once his feet touched the weed ridden ground, landing on one knee, a hand sustaining this posture. His head snapped up, glaring daggers at the women.

Miharu landed on a stump not far from him, almost losing her balance when the prince shot the fiery blow at her.

"What do you want!?" Demanding an answer, his anger was worse than when he had fired the warning shot off at Iykoni. The tone resembled that of a dogs bark when it was chasing after a cat. The ostrich-horse reacted to all this. Flailing where it stood, trying to make sense of the sudden flurry of movement. Miharu stood up straight and slowly moved her bangs behind her ear. She smirked as she saw that Zuko was angered. "You should know, Zuko" she said coolly at him. She took a step off from the stump and walked up a bit closer to him.

Iykoni was sitting at the dinner table, thinking about the boy she had just met. _"Zuko...he can't really be the-" _Suddenly, she heard commotion coming from outside. When she opened the front door and stepped on to the deck, she saw Zuko with a girl. They were both standing across from each other; looking as if they were ready to lunge at each other's throats. "Hey!" Iykoni shouted. Both of the teens looked at her, surprised. _"The tomatoes! Great, now I have to replant them."_ thought Iykoni as she frowned at the crushed plants. Her eyes darted from Zuko, to the mysterious girl.

_Great.._ Glancing to see Iykoni poking her head out of the door to see the fight that had just ensued, Zuko didn't respond to her yelling only looked back to the assassin barely moving. He had to move out of there fast if he didn't want the kind-hearted young women get hurt. This was rather troublesome. Tensing, eyes narrowing further at Miharu paying close attention to see if she would move. Without him noticing, a bead of sweat had dripped down from his temple to the bottom of his jaw. He wasn't scared, nor was he stressed, nervous was more like it.

Miharu quickly turned her head to see the other girl that she had seen earlier inside the house. "Who is this? Your girlfriend?" she asked crossing her arms. Zuko growled, "She's not my girlfriend. And leave her out of this." So harsh but so carefully placed were his words that they could send chills down anyone's spine.

Now serious, she stared down the boy, "Zuko, I know that you are an outlaw. I have seen the wanted scrolls. So, I'll cut you a deal..." she was cut off by Iykoni, "Who are you? What business do you have?" Seeing that the two where in front of her house in fighting stances, she assumed that Zuko was attacked once he stepped out. Either this girl appeared by coincidence, or was waiting for him. "Honey, the older kids are talking now," Miharu said as she swished her head, making her braid sway to the left, then, to the right. Iykoni took her bending stance, angered by this young woman's words. "Don't address me as a child. I may look a bit young for my age, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to degrade me." Miharu ignored this; she squinted her eyes and clutched her katana tightly looking at Zuko. "As I was saying, I'll cut ya' a deal. If you do something for me, then, I'll do something for you" she said cracking a smile.

This women...her voice was cold like steel, but it was a familiar sounding cruelty. Someone else Zuko knew sounded this blood-thirsty and sadistic. His teeth had clenched when the assassin spoke of the prince as dirt.

_Wanted scrolls..._ Were they that prevalent now that even a normal assassin knew of his betrayal? Who's doing was this?

"I wouldn't do anything for **you**. I could defeat you easily anyway, wench." Spatting out the last word, Zuko still couldn't help but wonder what this sly women wanted from him even though he knew that it would be a trick. He spotted the katana. "Do not draw your weapon. I've done nothing to harm you, so you have no need to attack." Miharu chuckled as she heard him call her a 'wench'. "Zuko, I've been called that so many times, its become quite funny now a days. Also, I doubt that you could uh, 'easily' defeat me. Yes you can so-called 'Firebend' but me not being able to do so has not slowed me down" she said quickly dropping her smile.

Looking back to Iykoni then to Miharu and back again, he sighed wanting to ask what in the world this women wanted from him. His stance did not change, the only thing that moved was his lips and his eyes. "_Why did you have to go and hurt yourself, Uncle?"_ If it wasn't for Iroh falling injured under Azula's wrath, the prince would've never gone into the city.

Iykoni's eyes rested upon Zuko. "So, you really are the banished prince...Who would've thought that I'd actually run into you?" Her voice was calm, but one had to wonder why. A spiteful glare shot over to Iykoni as she whispered her realization. Zuko wondered just how everyone knew of his banishment, besides the wanted posters. Iykoni came out of her bending stance and stood up straight. "Don't worry, I'm not the kind of person to turn you in. Doing so wouldn't stop the war." The only reassuring aspect that showed Iykoni not being against the prince was that, she seemed to run a democracy in her morality. But, why should he tell anything to this peasant? She wasn't going to help him in any way, except give him food as she so generously had done beforehand.

Iykoni spoke, "Prince Zuko…I've heard a lot about you. You _are_ wanted throughout the entire Earth Kingdom. It's a shame how people only want power and money." Her gaze averted to Miharu, "But, the way I see it, instead of trying to catch fugitives of the Fire Nation who just wanted to escape Ozai's tyranny, why don't you go after the heart of the problem?" Zuko tensed when his father was mentioned, quickly relaxing and looking at the girl with less of a suspicion. The girl continued to speak, "Put your skills to good use and get rid of the Fire Lord himself." The suspicion returned and Zuko's eyes went wide when she spoke of killing Ozai. Mouth agape until the prince noticed the error and ground his teeth together in a poorly suppressed rage. Emotions changing to a now harsh, but reasoning tone, Iykoni continued, "If I were in your shoes Zuko, I wouldn't give a damn what happens to my father who disowned me. I'd move on."

"How dare you disrespect my father!" Brow furrowed fiercely, the boy raising his volume to convey his utter shock at what was said. "My father didn't disown me..." A whisper, and a glance away, "he loves me..." Zuko believed this as truth, no matter what others said. How could you stop loving the man who aided in bringing you life no matter what horrible things he may have done? Every time the boy thought about such things, even though torn, he thought that his father was only testing his strength and believed him to still to be his son, even if he did banish him.

Miharu spoke up, "Zuko I'm not here to capture you I'm actually here to give you a warning. There are people who are searching for you. My boss has sent me out to track you down and to tell you. I will just say it now, my boss is...anonymous" she said, looking at her nails, smirking.

A breeze blew through the sea of dandelions and Miharu's braid swished softly, brushing her shoulder. "You know you might want to hear my bargain" she said, starting to walk up to Zuko "it might just...interest you in some way". She stopped only a few inches away from his face smirked, then, bent down and picked up her brooch blade. She blew on it softly, blowing the dirt off from it. She turned and started to walk away. "Oh and I almost forgot, my boss also told me to give this to you but, I don't think you would want to hear anything about the whereabouts of the Avatar. So, I'll be on my way" she said holding a scroll over her head then, bending over to pick up her bag and placing it within the bag. She swung the bag over her shoulder and tilted her head to look at Zuko.

Frustrated with all this, he went quiet, his expression softening and then sharpening with confusion and excitement when the Avatar was mentioned. "_She's probably just taunting me.."_ Could he be sure? Only one way to find out.

Clenching his fist, looking to the ground thinking this decision over, Zuko looked up with unsure defiance and murmured, "What do I have to do with your bargain to have the scroll?"

Miharu's smirk widened into a devilish grin. "I'm glad that you have accepted my bargain" she said walking towards him again.

Again, his brow furrowed ever so slightly at this malevolent expression. This women was up to something, that was apparent. The only thing Zuko could do in his position, in the middle of two girls who both supposedly had something against him was be on his guard no matter what. That was obnoxious.

She pulled out the scroll from within her bag and held it out for him. With an unchanging face, Zuko took a step toward Miharu who had in turn walked toward the prince. Reaching out a cautious hand to grasp the scroll, the hand pulled back when the scroll was retracted into the tricky hands of the assassin. A look was shot at Miharu that would show Zuko's anger with her.

"Ah," she held it farthest from him, "before you can receive this, you must first...how should I say...let me capture you. But, don't worry yourself too much I have a plan that'll...work out for the two of us" Miharu said softly with a glint in her eye. At hearing this a demanding, "What?" passed the boy's lips.

She started to think about what Iykoni had said about people only wanting power and money. She was in fact thinking of this but, she also had a plan so that both of them could get what they want. She stared straight into his golden eyes waiting for his answer. _'Man, my boss better know what she is doing' _thought Miharu, rolling her eyes. "So, what'll it be? Get captured, follow through my plan and have this scroll or, walk away with nothing?" she said crossing her arms with the scroll still in hand.

When she went on the further Zuko was infuriated with the situation at hand. In a fit, his hand went up to grab the women by the collar, forcefully pulling her up off the ground if she didn't move. He knew it was a bad move right after he had performed it. Hurting the women wouldn't release any of his frustration of the day nor would it get him closer to reaching his goal; The Avatar.

"You expect me to fall into such a trap? What do you take me for; an idiot?! Kill me now if you care so much about the damned bounty on my head!!" At this time, he was yelling and he was more than pissed. The women attacking him, and then taunting him with the promise of locating the Avatar. Zuko was indecisive in the matter of just dropping the entire subject and going back to his Uncle or pursuing this chance in actually obtaining his goal.

"You're just playing with me aren't you? I'm sick of it."

As Miharu was dangling by this teenagers hand that was grasping her collar, she grabbed his wrist and tweaked it in the opposite direction. "You know, I do like a man with...potential" she said still grasping his wrist. "But, treating a person holding the only known information about the avatar like this will NOT get you any closer to holding it in your grasp" she said putting her foot upon his chest and pushing him back while letting go of his wrist.

Wincing in pain and letting out a hurt cough when his wrist was bent back into an unnatural posture, Zuko was caught off guard when the assassin decided to kick him in the chest. Now it was time for Iykoni to step in! She stomped her foot onto the ground, forcing the earth under the assassin's feet to rumble, causing her to fall. Iykoni arrived a bit too late to save the prince from the kick, and thus he was hurled backward across the ground before skidding to a stop. With a moan and a annoyed grunt, Zuko got back to his feet after a few sluggish moments.

Grunting from the force of falling hard on her back, Miharu glared at Iykoni. She smirked, "You know, I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone else about our 'meeting', and if my boss found out...let's just say I would be on vacation for a long time," she said as she looked from the girl to Zuko, grabbing her dagger and pulling it out.

A bit thrown off his train of thought by the sudden blow, it was amazing that the prince actually responded to Miharu's reckless action. When she charged with the weapon ready at Iykoni, he managed to run fast enough to slide in front of her as some sort of protection.

Miharu stopped, smirking, "Hmph, but it would be such a waste of time". Zuko only looked behind his shoulder to check on Iykoni when Miharu decided to call her attack off. She walked back up to her bag and picked it up. "What will it be? The scroll or nothing at all. Oh and I'm not playing any games with you, this is strictly business. My boss, well, she's known you for quite sometime now" Miharu said coolly as she swung the bag over her shoulder again. She looked at Zuko and said "I'm guessing she's known you like forever..."

_Who the hell is this lady?_ Gaze narrowing once again, the suspicions just kept building upon Miharu's shoulders. The 'Boss' had known Zuko forever? What was she getting at. The assassin was getting no where with what she was saying, because it was only making the prince more cautious with giving in to the idea of being captured to get the scroll. Was the scroll even worth all that? Yes, no, maybe, no, yes.

Iykoni was getting sick of this. She didn't want them to start fighting again; not after they ruined her tomatoes! She sighed heavily. "Miss Assassian, how about I make a little deal with you first? Let him think about it. Give him a few hours and return later this evening. Zuko has to take care of a few things." Her eyes glanced over at the boy, hoping that he'd catch her drift, _"Your uncle?"_ She didn't want the prince to forget about his guardian.

Zuko's expression softened when Iykoni mention Iroh. Looking to the ground, hiding his eyes in shame because of his selfish actions, he thought all of this over for a minute. The area became still and silent for a while as the prince pondered over all of these choices.

Looking back up to meet with the devious stare of the women, Zuko muttered, "I will meet you here later tonight. Please do not harm Iykoni or her family. We will settle this when the moon is directly above us." Without any more words, Zuko untied the ostrich-horse and looked ready to leave. 

Miharu watched as the enraged teenager jumped upon the 'large chicken'. "I give you my word that I shall not hurt her nor her family" she said as she bowed low then stood up straight looking at the two of them. _'Under the full moon, perfect for me but not for him' _she thought to herself as she started walking off into the meadow. "I will met you here under the light of the full moon then, Zuko" she said, turning her head to look at him.

Mounting the saddle without a word, Zuko only glanced at Iykoni and Miharu. The bird gave a coo that basically said that it was ready to go. Nodding as an agreement to the assassin's bow, the prince gave a hard kick, driving his heel into the bird's side making a honk echo through the area.

Putting it's massive foot forward, the bird strode off leaving a dust trail behind with it's quicken gait. The dandelions ripped under it's claws leaving the area even more flawed than it had been before Zuko had arrived at the kind Earth Kingdom girl's house. He would return later with a more refreshed mind. A thought hung on the prince's mind that Iroh would stop him from leaving so late at night. That never stopped him before, but as time went on he felt worse when he left the old man by himself.

"_I will finally be able to return home…"_ It seemed that logical thinking was replaced by the fantasy that Zuko would indeed capture the Avatar with the information that Miharu had. This was one weakness of the prince, and he didn't even know it.

As the sun began to slip from it's mid-day spot, the boy returned to his Uncle to give him the medicine and plan his return back to the young women's house.

**End of chapter 2!**


End file.
